Duett der liebenden Herzen
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Musikstunde für Yûgi und Co. Alptraum für den einen und Starrum für den anderen: Das Vortragen eines selbst gewählten Liedes. Tja, und bei wieder anderen löst der ganze Schlammasel 'feuchte' Träume aus ...Yaoi:JonouchixMutou


Titel: Duett der liebenden Herzen Teil: 1/1 Autorin: R-chan  
E-Mail: R-changmx.de Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Rating: PG-16 Warning: Lime Kommentar: So hier gleich der zweite Streich! Die Liedtexte sind leicht verändert(Ich kann Yûgi-chan ja schleckt in einem roten Kleid rumlaufen lassen, obwohl ... wär auch mal ne Idee, oder)  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gehört Takahashi Kazuki-san und nicht mir. Die Lieder stammen aus dem Musical 'Elexier' und gehören somit auch nicht mir. Nachträglich muss ich noch sagen, dass das Lied 'Tourniquet' von Evanescence ist, nicht von mir(Hab ich doch glatt den Dissi vergess'n, geht das an?! Sorry!). Ich will kein Geld(hab genug, haha, schön wär's), sondern nur zufriedene Leser und ein wenig Anerkennung(guckt nich' so, ihr wisst, wovon ich rede!!! .'').  
  
Duett der liebenden Herzen  
  
„ ... Primaballerina Ich tanze nur für dich Schwebe über'm Boden Denn sonst verbrenne ich  
  
Ich hatte immer schon wunde Füße Und übte stundenlang allein Ich will einfach nur das 'Eine:  
Besser als die anderen sein!  
  
Und so wurde ich immer besser Steigerte mich von Jahr zu Jahr Tanze mich auf dem Friedhof zu Verona „Romeo & Julia"  
  
Primaballerina Ich tanze nur für dich Schwebe über'm Boden Denn sonst verbrenne ich"  
  
Gespannt hatte die Klasse gelauscht, bis die langsame, zarte Melodie verstummte und Anzu sich vor ihren Klassenkameraden verbeugte. Gleich darauf fegte ein Applaus durch das Zimmer. Allen voran natürlich Anzu's beste Freunde Mutô Yûgi und der Rest der Clique.  
„Sehr schön gemacht, Masaki-san, sehr schön gemacht!", raunte ihr die Musikleherin zu und fügte zwinkernd hinzu: „Ich hoffe für dich, dass dein Traum in Erfüllung geht!" „Aber sicher, Sensei! Mit meinen Freunden an meiner Seite wird jeder Traum wahr!", flüsterte Anzu zurück, strich sich verlegen eine Strähne ihrer mahagonibraunen Haare hinter's Ohr.  
Die ältere Dame konnte sich grade noch davor bewahren, eine unangebrachte Bemerkung zu machen. Mit einem gekünsteltem Lächeln wies sie Anzu an, sich wieder auf ihren Platz zu setzten. Innerlich aber fluchte sie. Sie warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu Anzu als sie von ihren Freunden beglückwünscht wurde.  
„Hey, supi, Anzu-chan!", grinste Yûgi ihr entgegen als sie an seinem Tisch vorbeikam. Doch im nächsten Augenblick fing Yûgi's Blick ein Bild ein, das ihn irgendwie traurig stimmte. Er sah Jonouchi, wie dieser sich zu seinem Kumpel Honda lehnte und mit ihm flüsterte. Yûgi fühlte, wie sich ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im seinem Magen breit machte: Eifersucht!  
Doch eine schrille und gereitzt klingende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Wenn Sie zur Abwechslung auch einmal etwas Produktives zum Unterrichtsgegenstand betragen würden, Jonouchi-kun, dann würden Ihre Ergebnisse auch entsprechend aussehen. Also, Jonouchi-kun, wenn ich bitten dürfte: Würden Sie uns die Ehre erweisen und diese müde Klasse mit etwas Musik aufheitern!" Der sarkastische Befehl wurde von Katsuya von einem Grummeln begrüßt. Dann aber stand er mit seinem siegessicheren Lächeln auf und meinte in einem ähnlich sarkastischen Tonfall: „Aber gewiss doch, Sensei!" Daraufhin schritt er mit funkelnden Augen den Gang entlang. Doch sehr zur Überraschung der Klasse und der Lehrerin, blieb der Blondschopf direkt an Yûgi's Tisch stehen und hielt diesem einladend seine Hand entgegen. Ungläubig starrten die Mitschüler, als sich Yûgi, mit einem rötlichen Schimmer um seine kleine Nase herum, von seinem Stuhl erhob und nach Jonouchi's Hand griff.  
„Mensch Katsuya, musst du solch ein Drama draus machen? Ist dir das nicht peinlich?" „Was denn – Nö, wieso – Sollte?", flüsterte Katsuya als er Yûgi an der Hand durch den Gang zog. „Außerdem ist das doch die Gelegenheit der Alten da zu beweisen, das Jonouchi Katsuya auch was auf dem Kasten hat! Musikalisch, mein' ich!" Yûgi kicherte kurz und leise, wurde dann aber erneut von seiner Musiklehrerin unterbrochen.  
„Was soll denn das werden!?", schnauzte sie mit bitter-bösem Unterton. Yûgi hatte es kommen sehen, aber Katsuya legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er zeitgleich die CD-Hülle einhändig aufklappte und der Lehrerin antwortete:  
„Das werden Sie gleich erfahren, Sensei!" Er wandte sich an seinen Freund. „Alles breit?" Als Yûgi kaum merkbar nickte, drehte sich der blonde Wuschelkopf wieder um und legte die CD ein. „Das, Sensei, wird ein Duett!" Viel Glück, Yûgi-chan!, hörte Yûgi noch die vertraute Stimme Yami's in seinem Ohr.  
Dann spürte er die geliebte Wärme von Katsuya's Händen, die seine gefunden hatten.  
Und im nächsten Augenblick erklang die heitere, ihnen wohlbekannte Melodie.  
Katsuya sah Yûgi tief in die unschuldigen Augen und Yûgi in Katsuya's chocoladenbraune. Sie atmeten tief ein und verstärkten den Griff um ihre Hände.  
Aber als sie einsetzten, waren alle Sorgen und alle Mitschüler vor ihnen verschwunden. Für die beiden gab es nur noch sich und das Lied:  
  
„.  
Bunte Blumen: Veilchen, Rosen, Mohn Harmonie ist unsere Religion  
  
Komm mit mir auf seine Sonnenlichtreise Steig über die Brücke aus Silberpapier Auf uns'rem Wegrand sind strahlende Kreise Ich hebe sie auf und ich schenke sie dir Über uns dreh'n sich orange Spiralen Riesige Mohnblumenfelder erblüh'n Leuchtende Sonnenfinger bemalen Unsere Beine in Lila und Grün  
  
Bunte Blumen: Veilchen, Rosen, Mohn Harmonie ist unsere Religion  
  
Folge dem Fluss mit den quellreinen Steinen Bis zu dem silbernen Wächter der Zeit Hellgrüne Sonnenstrahlen bescheinen Die Blumen auf uns'rer Sommerkleidung Wir malen ein Bild voller Anemonen Komm! Steig mit mir in die Farben hinein Zwischen den Blumen woll'n wir nun wohnen Und Sommer und Liebe und Friede soll sein!  
  
Bunte Blumen: Veilchen, Rosen, Mohn Harmonie ist unsere Religion  
  
Bunte Blumen: Veilchen, Rosen, Mohn Harmonie ist unsere Religion"  
  
Während die Melodie ausspielte, durchdrangen ihre Blicke den jeweils anderen.  
Yûgi lehnte sich wie in Trance an seinen Katsuya und sah glücklich und erwartend in die choco schimmernden Augen über ihm. Katsuya strich Yûgi vollkommen unbewusst eine der goldenen Ponysträhnen aus dem Gesicht, schlang seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper neben sich und zog diesen an sich.  
Doch grade als er sich zu ihm herunterbeugen und ihn küssen wollte, schnappte Katsuya's Verstand, glücklicherweise, in die Realität zurück. 'Verdammt, nein! Das hatte ich ja komplett vergessen! Wir sind in der Schule! Shit!', fluchte er innerlich und rüttelte Yûgi unauffällig aus seiner Traumwelt. 'Verdammt nochmal, Yûgi! Ich will dich jetzt küssen, so wie nach den Proben. Ich will dich auf meinen Händen zu deinem kuscheligen Bett tragen, deinen Kopf sanft auf dem großen, weißen Kissen niederlassen und mich daneben setzen. Ich will dein honigsüßes Lächeln sehen, berühren, streicheln und küssen. Lang und leidenschaftlich, bis ich keine Luft mehr kriege und sich unsere Lippen widerwillig voneinander trennen. Ich will, dass du deine Arme um mich schlingst und mir beinahe atemlos zuflüsterst, wie sehr du mich liebst. – Deine Augen glitzern wie funkelne Brillianten in der Sonne. – Und mich zu dir hinunterziehst, sodass sich unsere glühenden Wange aneinander reiben, sodass mich deine Haare an meiner Nasenspitze kitzeln, sodass dein himmlicher Duft direkt in meine Nase aufsteigt, sodass ich deinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr spüren kann und höre, wie du mir sagst, wie sehr du mich jetzt willst und brauchst. Ich will deinen Hals mit meinen Fingerspitzen entlangfahren und geschickt den ersten Knopf deines Hemdes öffnen. Ich will dich nochmal küssen und nochmal und nochmal, bis mir wieder die Puste ausgeht. Ich will dein putziges Kichern hören und dich deshalb gleich wieder küssen. Ich will dich schmecken, von dir kosten und mich solange Stückchen für Stückchen vorarbeiten, bis ich dich vollkommen vernaschte habe. Ich will an deinem rechten Ohrläppchen knabbern, weil du dann immer so knuffig zu lachen anfängst und ich dein wild pulsierendes Herz unter mir schlagen spüren kann. Ich will noch kurz dein Ohr mit meiner Zunge ärgern und dann ganz schnell verschwinden um an deinem Hals eine Spur feuchter Küsse zu hinterlassen. Ich will mit meiner Zunge über deine Schlüsselbeine fahren, während ich genüsslich deinem leisem Stöhnen lausche und die restlichen Scheißknöpfe aufmache. Ich will das Hemd langsam über deine Schultern und deine Arme streifen, den Stoff mit hungrigen Küssen verflogen und spüren, wie du dich aufrichtest. Ich will dich von dem verdammten Hemd befreien und es zur Seite werfen. Ich will dich küssen und dir helfen mein Shirt Ähnliches erleiden zu lassen. Ich will deinen Gürtel unschädlich machen, deinen Hosenknopf öffnen und dich dabei angrinsen, während ich den Reißverschluss deiner Hose mit meinen Zähnen aufmache, meine Hände gierig deine Seiten auf- und abgleiten lasssen und spüren, wie meine Ohren bei jedem neuen Stöhnen zu kribbeln anfangen. Ich will deine Hose langsam, ganz langsam über deine Hüften und deine Beine ziehen und jeden freigelegten Zentimeter küssen. Ich will die dumme Hose ebenfalls zur Seite schleudern, dich um deine Socken erleichtern und meinen Weg von deinen Knöcheln hinaufwandern. An dem Oberschenkeln angekommen, stehe ich auf und ziehe mich ganz aus, nur um danach wieder in dein Bett zu krabbeln und dich mit heißen Küssen zu übersähen – deinen Hals, deine Brust, deinen Bauch – und dann fällt mir auf, wie vertrottelt ich sein muss, denn du hast deine Boxers noch an. Aber das Problem wird sofort behoben und ich küsse dich weiter, bis du mit bebender Stimme bittend meinen Namen ruft. Ich will dich noch einmal auf deine zarten Lippen küssen, bevor ich dich in heiße Nässe tauche und an dir lecke und sauge, bis du deine Augen nicht mehr offen halten kannst, du nur noch Stöhnen und Keuchen kannst, bis du dich unter mir windest, deinen Rücken krümmst und verzweifelt versuchst dich an mich zu pressen. Aber ich kenne dich! Ich würde deine Hüfte in die Matratze drücken und kurz bevor du explodierst, will ich von dir ablassen. Du stöhnst, ich solle nicht aufhören, aber das überhöre ich mit einem Lächeln und greife in die oberste Schublade deines Nachtschränkchens um diese kleine, nette Tube herauszuholen. Ich will dem Millenniumspuzzle, das da auf dem Schränkchen liegt, rasch noch zuzwinkern und dir nachgeben. Ich will dich küssen und dir mit heiserer, trockener Stimme in's Ohr flüstern, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich will deine Lippe an meinem Hals spüren und meine an deinem. Ich will uns mit der Lotion aus der Tube eincremen. Ich will mich nicht mehr geduldig zurückhalten und auf deinem Gesicht steht ein Satz, zwei Wörter: 'Nimm mich!'. Und das will und werde ich auch'  
Katsuya hörte plötzlich tosenden Applaus, Pfiffe und Jubelrufe.  
Er stand ja immer noch vor seiner Klasse, mit einem hochroten Yûgi im Arm.  
Doch das Klingelzeichen unterbrach den Beifall und Yûgi zog seinen Liebsten eilig zu seinem Platz zurück. Geschwind packten sie ihre Sachen und ohne ihre Freunde eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verschwanden sie so schnell wie der Wind.  
Sie liefen lachend durch den Park, vorbei an bunten Blumen, bis sie dann bei Mut's ankamen und atemlos Yûgi's Zimmer betraten. Doch schon war die Tür hinter ihnen in's Schloss gefallen, fiel Katsuya auch schon über seinen Koi her.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
